criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Countryside (Townville)/Additional Investigation
This article lists the events occured during the Additional Investigation series of the Countryside district in Townville, PetersCorporal's first city. Additional Investigation 1 - Chemical Matters Case #1: The Murdered Milker Cover image characters: *Cecilia DiGiappo *Rico Marchi Leg 1 (Available from the start): *Talk to Cecilia about illegal dealings **Investigate Hut (Clues: Documents, Money) ***Analyze Documents (00:00:30) ****Ask Cecilia what hipotroqes are ***Analyze Money (00:02:00) ****Investigate Rico's firm Alan Smith orders the player and Evan Day to interrogate Cecilia DiGiappo about the "truth" that Facondo DiGiappo had mentioned in his diary. She refused to speak, so the hut where Facondo lived was investigated. Some documents that talked about "hipotroqes" were found, but this substance did not exist. Cecilia was interrogated about the hipotroqes though she kept hiding information, though she hinted that it was related to the farm's milk industry. Some money was also found which was to be sent to a company specialized in biochemical studies called HYS, which belonged to Rico Marchi. He was interrogated as well but he only said that his company gave the hipotroqes to the farm and that he didn't use them. Leg 2 (Available after completing Leg 1): *Make Cecilia squeal (30 XP) As neither Cecilia or Rico were saying what the police wanted to know, the Chief told the team to threaten Cecilia with arresting her. She confessed that hipotroqes were drugs that the farm put in their milk so that people would buy more and they'd get more money. Cecilia was arrested but she didn't go to jail and was left free shortly after. Additional Investigation 2 - A Workman's Dead Body Case #2: Riverside Slaughter Cover image characters: *William Robbast *Tristan Roberts *Martha Janders Leg 1 (Available from the start): *Check up on William **Investigate James' house (Clues: Drawer) ***Examine Drawer (Result: Victim's will) ****Analyze Victim's will (03:00:00) *****Talk to William about James' will (50 XP) Evan Day said that they should go talk to William Robbast, but he didn't want to see him so the player went alone. William said he was looking for his brother's will but couldn't find it, so the player helped him and once the will was found, it was sent to Lindsey Vain. She mentioned that her brother wouldn't even tell her that he had a last will, and said that James had left his house and his job to William, who was unemployed. William was happy to hear this and said that he'd contact James' boss to get the job. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *Tristan requested your help **Investigate Construction site (Clues: Sandbag) ***Examine Sandbag (Result: Cellphone) ****Examine Cellphone (Result: Tristan's cellphone) *****Give Tristan his lost cellphone (20 Energy) Gino Reina made his first appearance by telling the player that Tristan Roberts was asking for help. He had lost his cellphone and it was found at the construction site where he worked. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *Check up on Martha **Investigate River coast (Clues: Earring) ***Examine Earring (Result: DNA) ****Analyze DNA (03:00:00) *****Return the earring to Martha (Random lucky card) Evan also thought that they should check up on Martha Janders, and she said that she had lost one of her earrings when she discovered James' corpse. Those earrings meant a lot to her, and the one she was missing was found near the river coast. Additional Investigation 3 - Contracts and Robberies Case #3: Decease Behind The Trees Cover image characters: *Ashley Jamin *Barbara Thacks *Craig Mistem Leg 1 (Available from the start): *Thank Ashley for her participation in the case **Investigate Forest (Clues: Briefcase) ***Examine Briefcase (Result: Torn contract) ****Examine Torn contract (Result: Contract) *****Analyze Contract (01:30:00) ******Ask Ashley about the contract with Steve Zasts (Straw hat) Alan Smith said that the police should thank Ashley Jamin for helping the team catch the case killer, and she asked for help to find Jacqueline Ramos' briefcase. It was found and inside it there was a contract between Ashley and Steve Zasts, a well-known land buyer who was suspected of being involved in illegal businesses. This contract said that Ashley would buy the Oak Valleys, which belonged to Steve, but Jacqueline tore the contract up before she could sign it because she knew Steve Zasts was a bad person. Ashley didn't want to talk about her family's business with Steve, though it's presumed that it was something illegal. In the end, she did not buy the fields. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *Investigate Garage (Clues: Open safe) **Examine Open safe (Result: Fingerprints) ***Analyze Fingerprints (01:30:00) ****Arrest Barbara Thacks for robbing (40 Energy) Chief Smith said that if Barbara Thacks had been at Roger Andrews' garage, she had most probably stolen something, so he sent the player and Evan Day to investigate the garage. It was proven that she had opened a safe but there were no proves of her having actually stolen something, so she was left free. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *See what Craig needs **Investigate Foundry (Clues: Wallet) ***Examine Wallet (Result: Photo) ****Examine Photo (Result: Message) *****Talk to Craig about the Jamin family (50 XP) Craig Mistem was at the police station saying that he wanted to talk to the player, and he said that he had lost his wallet at the foundry where he worked. It was found and the team discovered that Craig's lover (whose existence had been hinted during the murder investigation) was Ashley Jamin, even though he was dating Barbara Thacks at the time (in fact Ashley was his girlfriend and Barbara his lover). Evan warned Craig about what getting into the Jamin Family meant, but he said he was ok. Additional Investigation 4 - Incomplete Families Case #4: The Crimes At Work Cover image characters: *Mariah Martinson *Bob Martinson *Matthew Morel Leg 1 (Available from the start): *See how Mariah is coping **Investigate Office (Clues: Drawer) ***Examine Drawer (Result: Tickets) ****Examine Tickets (Result: Serial number) *****Analyze Serial numbers (2:00:00) ******Tell Mariah the bad news (1,000 coins) Alan Smith told the team to go check up on Mariah Martinson after her husband's death. She said that she was going to travel to Paris with Richard Martinson but she wanted to take Bob Martinson now that Richard was dead. Unfortunately, she didn't have the tickets as they were in Richard's office, so the team looked for theam. They thought they'd found them, but actually they had only found checks that proved how Steve Zasts had been cheating on Richard by selling him oak wood for excessive amounts of money when it was actually of bad quality. Mariah was informed about this and she also said she'd found the actual tickets in her handbag. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *Ask Bob if he's alright **Investigate Pharmacy (Clues: Metal box) ***Examine Broken padlock (Result: Open metal box) ****Give Bob his check back (Orange juice) Alan Smith also wanted the team to go check up on Bob Martinson because he didn't want anybody avenging Richard Martinson's murder. He said that he wanted to sell his pharmacy shop to someone else but had lost the check he'd been given. The team found it and they were shocked to see that Cecilia DiGiappo wanted to buy the shop. Bob was warned about the hipotroqes and he didn't sell the shop afterwards. It was hinted that Bob had romantic feelings for Cecilia. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *Make sure Matthew is under control **Investigate Living room (Clues: Book) ***Examine Book (Result: Dusty paper) ****Examine Dusty paper (Result: Paper) *****Give the paper back to Matthew (White shirt) The team had to go check up on Matthew Morel as well after his wife had been arrested, and he asked for help to find a note with the informaiton about where Mindy Morel was. Additional Investigation 5 - Love and money Case #5: Can't Touch This Cover image characters: *Liam McChubs *Lewis Bender *David Hickets Leg 1 (Available from the start): *See if Liam is ok **Investigate Abandoned factory (Clues: Box) ***Examine Box (Result: Metal pieces) ****Examine Metal pieces (Result: Bell) *****Give the bell back to Liam (Black and white necktie) After seeing Liam McChubs' behaviour during the trial for his sister's murder, Alan Smith suggested seeing if he was fine. He only asked for help to find a bell that Linda McChubs had when she was a kid. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *Ask Lewis if he's alright **Investigate Factory roof (Clues: Chest) ***Examine Chest (Result: Ring) ****Analyze Ring (00:30:00) *****Give Lewis the ring (Potato chips) Alan Smith said that Lewis Bender might need help too overcoming his girlfriend's death, and he said that Linda McChubs had bought a ring for him and hidden it in the factory roof. The team found out it was fake, but Lewis was happy to know that Linda kept all of their love letters as well in a chest. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *David Hickets wants to talk to you **Investigate Security post (Clues: Check) ***Examine Check (Result: Check from Liam McChubs) ****Analyze Check (4:00:00) *****Confront David about having others' money (1,500 coins) David Hickets was at the police station so the team asked him what he wanted. He said that he had left his last wage at the factory's secuirty post and the team went to look for it. They thought there was something wrong with it as it came from Liam McChubs' bank account, but actually everything was ok. Additional Investigation 6 - Three loses Case #6: Shoot, Carry, Hang Cover image characters: *Steve Zasts *Albert Presto *Kristen Noby Leg 1 (Available from the start): *Get the report from Steve Zasts **Investigate Oak Valleys (Clues: Colorful plant) ***Examine Colorful plant (Result: Molecules) ****Analyze Molecules (2:30:00) *****Punish Zasts for his toxic fertilizants (1,500 coins) Alan Smith told the team that Steve Zasts wanted to report a theft, and when his report was about to be taken, Evan Day noticed that Steve's supposed-to-be-stolen lighter was in fact part of the case evidence and the team had it with them in their forensic kit. Evan gave the lighter back to Steve and he insulted the police, saying that they couldn't keep people's things without giving them back. Evan got angry at him and investigated the Oak Valleys to find something to make Zasts' life hell. They were able to give him a fine for using toxic fertilizants in the Valleys which were affecting the plants in the field. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *See what Albert Presto needs **Investigate Nightclub (Clues: Cash register) ***Examine Cash register (Result: Fingerprints) ****Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *****Examine Paper (Result: Code) ******Analyze Code (00:30:00) *******Inform Albert Presto about the operation (Nightclub badge) After having been seen around Nightfun Club, Albert Presto was interrogated by the police about his intentions. He claimed to have heard someone trying to break in the nightclub and that nobody had come out of the place for some minutes. The player and Evan Day went to see what was going around the place and found no-one there. However, they discovered that the professional thief Barbara Thacks was the one who had broken in the building. She was trying to steal money from Darren White's bank account. Regrettably, it was not enough to arrest her as she hadn't even found the code she needed. Albert was informed about this. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *Find out what Kristen Noby wants **Investigate Campus (Clues: Wallet) ***Examine Wallet (Result: Torn page) ****Examine Torn page (Result: Love letter) *****Give Kristen Noby the wallet (Burger) Not only Kristen Noby tried to flirt with Gino Reina after he complimented her perfume only for investigation purposes, besides she asked for his help the day after. She was trying to find Darren White's wallet. It was returned to her and nothing further happened. Additional Investigation 7 - Money, money, money! Case #7: Bullets Above Cover image characters: *Barbara Thacks *Marilyn Yanks *Robert Jamin Leg 1 (Available from the start): *Take care of Barbara Thacks **Investigate Third floor (Clues: Drawer) ***Examine Drawer (Result: Barbara's file) ****Examine Fine sum (Result: Sum deciphered) *****Charge the fine to Barbara (10 cash) Barbara Thacks asked for the team's help and seeing the chance, Alan Smith asked for something to incriminate her. However, what she said left the team in shock. She wanted to leave Townville and before, she was willing to pay all the fines for each theft she had committed. The team had no choice but to protect the community and avoid more crimes, and it was the only chance they had because they knew they probably wouldn't ever find a chance to put her in jail so they had to agree. She said goodbye to the team and went to the airport to get away from her hometown. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *Get Marilyn Yanks out of the crime scene **Investigate Farm (Clues: Broken plant) ***Examine Broken plant (Result: Plant) ****Analyze Plant (3:00:00) *****Give Marilyn her plant (Black cap) Marilyn Yanks had been seen wandering around the murder scene so the police had to get her out of there. She was in the farm to retrieve a plant of hers and knowing what she was like, Evan Day presumed she was probably talking about drugs so they went to check if everything was ok. The plant she wanted (peyote) can in fact be used as a hallucinogen drug but she needed it for medical uses. The plant was given back to her. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *See what Robert Jamin wants **Investigate Apartment (Clues: Folder) ***Examine Folder (Result: Contract) ****Give the contract back to Jamin *****Examine Contract (Result: Signature) ******Analyze Signature (2:00) *******Inform Jamin about the contract (Burger) Robert Jamin had called the police to ask for help as he wanted to retrieve the rental contract for the farm, as Cecilia DiGiappo was now dead. The team found it and discovered that it had been signed by Ashley Jamin. Robert said that he didn't want to sign to many contracts because the police could suspect him, even though they already knew that Jamin Family Company was not doing just legal business. Additional Investigation 8 - Missing things Case #8: Within The Fire Cover image characters: *Wanda Jamin *Norman Oldhead *Natasha Dakes Leg 1 (Available from the start): *Assist Wanda Jamin **Investigate Jamin Residence (Clues: Purse) ***Examine Purse (Result: Card) ****Examine Card (Result: Phone number) *****Analyze Phone number (3:00:00) ******Inform Wanda Jamin about her daughter (100 XP) Wanda Jamin contacted the police as she was desperate because of her daughter, Ashley Jamin, having disappeared. The team investigated their mansion to find out that Ashley was in contact with their forensics expert, Sabrina Stone. She turned out to be Ashley's best friend and said that in fact Ashley was staying at her house until she made up with her mother and grandmother. Wanda was told about this and no further problems occurred. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *Norman Oldhead needs to talk to you **Investigate Foundry (Clues: Safe) ***Examine Safe (Result: Open safe) ****Examine Open safe (Result: Check) *****Analyze Check (1:00:00) ******Bring the check back to Norman (Burger) Norman Oldhead called the team to ask for help because he had lost his salary paycheck. The player and Evan Day investigated the foundry only to realize it had been inside a safe all along. They made sure it was in fact his salary and returned it to him. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *Natasha Dakes wants your help **Investigate Natasha's apartment (Clues: Briefcase) ***Examine Briefcase (Result: Spray) ****Analyze Spray (6:00:00) *****Give Natasha the hairspray back (Blond and black hairstyle) Natasha Dakes thought that some thieves had broken into her apartment, so naturally she called the police fearing any of her belongings might be now gone. She only noticed that she'd lost her hairspray but in fact it was there and as there were no evidences of a thief, the police could not investigate deeper in the issue. Additional Investigation 9 - Go back homeland Case #9: Arabian Poison Cover image characters: *Amilcar Mrad *Jonathan Ross *Xavier Campana Leg 1 (Available from the start): *Amilcar Mrad needs your help **Investigate Irish post (Clues: Box) ***Examine Box (Result: Broken snake) ****Examine Broken snake (Result: Snake craft) *****Give the craft back to Amilcar (Arabian turbant) After Hafeez Mrad's murder, his brother (Amilcar Mrad) wanted to have a wooden snake craft that their parents had given to Hafeez, so that he could go back to his homeland. The player looked for it in the killer's stall and found it inside a box. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *See what's the matter with Jonathan Ross **Investigate Arabian crafts (Clues: Bag of stones) ***Examine Bag of stones (Result: Jewel) ****Analyze Jewel (3:00:00) *****Examine Jewel (Result: Fingerprints) ******Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *******Arrest Ross for stealing jewelry (100 XP) The police went to Townville's Tourist Convention because Jonathan Ross was causing troubles there, and he said that some of his French jewels were in the Arabians' stall as Xavier Campana had stolen them to give them to Hafeez Mrad. The team found in fact an Irish jewel at the stall and discovered that it was Jonathan who had stolen the jewel from Elena Bridge. Therefore, he was arrested for thievery. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *Assist Xavier Campana **Investigate French post (Clues: Safe) ***Examine Safe (Result: Flowers) ****Analyze Flowers (6:00:00) *****Give Xavier his flowers (Burger) Due to Xavier Campana making riots at Townville's Tourist Convention, the player went to see what happened to him. He said that the things he had given to Jonathan Ross from his country so that he could get a Mexican post at the convention, had been kept by him, so it was a theft. His Mexican flowers were found inside a safe, but nothing else, so they were returned to him and Xavier had to adjust to it. Additional Investigation 10 - We'll miss her Case #10: Swimming Dead Cover image characters: *Anna Etrusk *David Hickets *Jeffer Ubber Leg 1 (Available from the start): *See what Anna Etrusk wants **Investigate Pool underwater (Clues: Necklace) ***Examine Necklace (Result: "Best friends" necklace) ****Give the necklace to Anna (1,500 coins) With her daughter now in jail, Anna Etrusk apologized to the team for her previous behaviour and asked for help to find the necklace Holly and Victoria Findfold used to share. The team found it and gave it to her. She mentioned that Victoria's parents were angry at her and after she retrieved the necklace she did not cause any further trouble. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *David Hickets needs your help **Examine Key (Result: Wrong key) ***Investigate Security desk (Clues: Box) ****Examine Box (Result: Common room key) *****Investigate Common room (Clues: Flower garlands) ******Give David Hickets the decorations (Security guard jumper male/Security coat female) David Hickets said that there would be a funeral for Victoria Findfold and that he needed to get the decorations for the event which were at the common room, but couldn't go there as it was a crime scene. The team gave him the flower garlands after finding the right key and gave them to David. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *Talk to Jeffer Ubber **Investigate Cocktail table (Clues: Broken teddy bear) ***Examine Broken teddy bear (Result: Teddy bear) ****Analyze Teddy bear (3:00:00) *****Bring his teddy bear back to Jeffer (Burger) Jeffer Ubber asked the player for help to find a teddy bear that he had given to Victoria Findfold to give it to a charity. Evan Day was sure that in fact he wanted to sell it to make money but gave it to him after finding out that the bear was worth practically nothing, so Jeffer disovered the teddy's true value after trying to sell it. Additional Investigation 11 - Seeds and jewelry Case #11: Murder Behind Bars Cover image characters: *Octavius Keys *Troy Lancer *Robert Jamin Leg 1 (Available from the start): *See how Octavius is coping **Investigate Cell beds (Clues: Clothes) ***Examine Clothes (Result: Rusty chain necklace) ****Examine Rusty chain necklace (Result: Chain necklace) *****Give the necklace to Octavius (Police shirt, Police cap) Octavius Keys wanted to retrieve a chain necklace that he had bought for Rico Marchi as a memento but did not know where it was. The player found it in his cell and gave it to Octavius. Leg 2 (Available from the start): *Check up on Troy Lancer **Investigate Planting spots(Clues: Withered flower, Watering can) ***Examine Watering can (Result: Liquid substance) ****Analyze Liquid substance (3:00:00) *****Warn Troy about the toxic water (100 XP) The team went to see if Troy Lancer was ok and he said that he was worried for the plants he had in the jail yard. After investigating a bit, it was discovered that the poor health conditions of the jail were guilty for it, as there was chrome coming out along with the water from one of the faucets. Troy was warned about this and tried to get water from a different source. Leg 3 (Available from the start): *Get a meal from Jamin **Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Book of recipes) ***Give the book to Robert ****Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Sesame seeds, Cheese, Ground beef) *****Examine Cheese (Result: Expiration date) ******Lecture Robert Jamin for using expired ingredients (Burger) Evan Day was hungry (as he always is) and told the player to go with him to ask Robert Jamin for a meal at the jail kitchen. They helped him find a recipes book and the ingredients he'd need but thought that the cheese had already expired long ago. It turned out to be in fact a joke made by Rico Marchi who used to help Robert to cook. After realizing the ingredients were ok, they had a burger. Category:Townville content